


致安妮的二十三次告白

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem





	致安妮的二十三次告白

I.

从今天起，我就是一名光荣的神殿骑士团指挥官了，虽然还不算最上层，但也是值得高兴的事情。而你，我的新伙伴，大概需要一个名字。我听教皇厅的圣职者们宣讲时发现，那些被写进圣典里的大英雄们，每个人的武器好像都有跟他们的传奇一样家喻户晓的名字。

叫什么好呢？“安妮”怎么样？这是我并不存在的女友的名字，她只在我想要离开酒席时出现。

好像大家都喜欢用女孩子的名字来称呼自己的宝贝？这是库尔札斯的冰冻河还能开船的时候，我听船家们说的。

而且，战神哈罗妮也是女性呢！想想鲜血沾满她洁白的双足……

你就叫“血腥安妮”吧。

II.

私底下我还是叫你“安妮”吧，这样比较方便，听起来也可爱。再说你也不是永远都沾着鲜血嘛！我每次都有好好地把你擦干净。血里面有很多水的成分，留在上面你会生锈的，生锈了就会更容易坏，这可不行。

很抱歉我之前战斗时动作有点粗暴，竟然让你碎裂了。但我已经找了上好的工匠将你重新融铸。我努力地寻找了，但战场太大，雪又很深，少了几片实在是找不到，但我保证大部分都已经拿回来了，组成你现在身体的基本都还是先前的金属。

所以虽然你现在是崭新的斧头，但你还是我的安妮。

III.

安妮，方才的战斗你也看见了，龙族来势汹汹，除了砍杀，我不知道还能做什么。

我见那头丑陋的巨龙低头叼住了我的同胞，马上就要把他杀死了。我寻思只有把他的脑袋整个儿砍下来，才能不让它的牙齿咬下去。这是我情急之下所能想出的，唯一解救他的办法，虽然代价有些沉重，但我希望安妮你能理解我作为一名保卫国家的战士的职责。

还好这次没有碎得太严重，只是斧柄断裂，工匠师傅说他很快便可以为你接上它，不久之后你就会变得跟过去一样结实了。

看着师傅忙碌的身影，我忽然有了一个奇怪的想法：

斧头断掉的时候会疼吗？

希望不会。希望你比我们人类幸运。

IV.

这次碎得有些严重，没想到那只巨龙的鳞片竟然如此坚硬，好像石头一样。战友们的长枪戳在上面好像脆弱的棒棒糖，断裂得整整齐齐。除了几道浅浅的划痕，那只龙的背上什么也没留下。我想，只有我用斧子在它的身体上凿开一个血窟窿，战友们才能抓住这个弱点进行反击。

哈罗妮保佑，我们就这样取得了几乎不可能的胜利。

安妮，你拯救了我的战友们，拯救了所有人。他们对你表示感谢，帮着我四处收集你的碎片，将它们裹在蓝色的旗帜里交还给我。

村子里的铁匠师傅也十分热心，他本来以为自己和孙女都会随村庄一起化为灰烬。

差点忘记告诉你，铁匠师傅的孙女也叫“安妮”呢。

V.

好巧，这次我们一起受伤，你在铸铁匠师傅的工作台上，在叮叮当当的敲击中被修复的时候，我正躺在这晃起来吱吱嘎嘎的床上，看着医师把我的身体裹得好像某种看起来十分异端的怪物。

这位医师大概刚进入战场不久，没什么医护经验，绷带缠得松松散散，上药也总是点不到正确的位置，可他倒是懂很多别的东西。

他告诉我，“安妮”是“神赐恩典”的意思，是一个很好的名字。

我十分同意他的看法，但仍决定将他的实际工作能力汇报给他的上司。这个笨手笨脚的家伙做不来前线的救护，他应该被安排到更合适的地方。 

VI.

每次打完仗，要是还活着，我的战友们总喜欢把自己喝得烂醉。

我也很喜欢喝酒，但喝到被人扶回去还挺丢人的。这次的庆功宴我就不参加了，我心里惦记着你，想知道你有没有恢复如初。

我需要一个好借口离开这堆酒瓶子，比如人们常说的，要回去喂家里的猫？可我眼下还没有成家，神殿骑士团的宿舍也不能养猫，这借口不适合我呀！

“急匆匆地要走，是赶着去约会吗？”

正在我找不到借口的时候，有个人这么问我，我就随便点了点头。我去找你，也算是约会嘛。

“是的，她叫安妮，我正要去见她。”因为你的存在，我头一次把这个名字说得如此理直气壮。

我觉得我真是太聪明了！

VII.

前不久才觉得自己挺聪明的，今天便听见人叫我聪明的盖里克。

这么称呼我的是神殿骑士团更上级的长官，许多战斗任务都是他向我下达的。他看起来纤弱，不怎么能打，但这都是错觉。我知道他是一位很棒的骑士，我见过他的战斗，不论力量还是技巧都令人赞叹。更重要的是，他想出的策略都十分靠谱。跟着这样的长官，感觉自己的存活率都提高了。

他见我两手空空，还特意问了我，斧子去哪里了？我就趁机向他介绍了你，我的安妮。

感觉他还挺喜欢你的，他没有像其他听到我给斧子起女孩名字的人一样露出奇怪的表情，他还笑着说，这是一个不错的名字。

哈罗妮保佑，上头可千万不要把这个好长官调走啊！

VIII.

安妮！我的自尊心在今天遭受了毁灭性的打击！

我上次不是说神殿骑士团的长官夸我聪明吗？竟然是我听错了！长官说的是“The Cleaver”，而不是我以为的聪明（Clever）。我还以为大家都夸我很聪明呢，结果只是觉得我力气大吗？这叫什么事嘛！

倒是那位长官，他说人的优点有很多种，力大无比对于战士来说是很可贵的，不但能够保护自己，还能保护珍贵的东西。

我觉得他说的话很有道理，反正“Cleaver”也没有特别难听，我就勉强接受这个称号吧。

从今以后我就是Guerrique the Cleaver了！

IX.

自从接受了“The Cleaver”这个称号之后，我觉得自己更厉害了！这大概就是所谓的“心理暗示”吧。

我在铁匠铺门口等你修复的时候无聊搭讪了一个圣职人员，从他那里听来这个说法，有异端者通过心理暗示给新加入的人洗脑，骗他们做各种坏事情。

被人当枪使真的是太傻了，我可不会上这种当。

说起来，既然我已经有了大家都习惯的称号，好像离那些史书中的英雄也算近了一些呢。或许将来的人们，也会给我写一篇故事，说不定还有诗人对它感兴趣，把它编成一首歌。不知道我会在故事里被写成什么样的人，但有我的故事里一定会有安妮你的名字。 

X.

第十次，这是安妮你第十次坏掉了。

为什么我的力量可以保护同伴，却总是伤害你呢？有几个坏家伙甚至嘲笑我说，神殿骑士团发给我的薪水都被我用来支持铁匠铺的生意了。我很生气，又觉得他们的话好像说得没错，可我也不想这样啊！

我倒不心疼饭钱，反正我只需要喂饱自己，再余下点零花就好。可是安妮，怎么样才可以让你不这样频繁地坏掉呢？是我的战斗方法有问题，还是什么别的原因呢？

我急需什么人来替我解答这个难题，可是问谁好呢？ 

XI. 

上次的问题，我去问了那位觉得我不能说是聪明但是也没关系的长官。将你又一次交给铁匠铺之后，我在神殿骑士团的大门口正好遇见他从里面走出来。

长官是个很耐心的人，他听我说完之后，对我微笑。他说我的作战方法没有什么问题，正是因为我这种特别的力量，他才会留意到我。最让我惊喜的是，他告诉我，武器总是碎裂确实很麻烦，但有时候也是好事情，可以避免巨大的破坏力以反作用传递到人的身上，引发致命的危害。

武器能够替人承受伤害，人才会更安全。这是长官的看法。

金属哪怕碎成千千万万片，要重新修好都不难。人一旦碎掉了，那可就真的完了。

所以说，安妮，是你在保护我吗？

现在才意识到这一点的我，真是一个十足的傻瓜。 

XII. 

这次你也碎了。但我已经想通了一些事情，所以不再那么纠结。

我想起以前，还没有进入神殿骑士团的时候，是有那么几次，不，很多次，我的手臂在战斗中受伤，没有被割破出血，也没有被砸断骨头，都是拿着斧子硬碰硬的时候被自己的力量震得几乎晕厥。我手掌的虎口上有一些细小的伤痕，都是在那过去的战斗中被震颤开裂的。

可自从战斗伙伴变成了你，便再没有发生过这样的事情。

我大概真的不够聪明吧，竟然这么晚才想明白这件事。

说起来，我今天也见到了那位长官，可他走得太快了，来不及向他问好。

听说他在竞争神殿骑士团的总长职位，我希望他成功，他绝对是我见过的最棒的长官。

XIII. 

真可惜啊！那位长官竟然没有成为我们神殿骑士团的总长吗？之前看上去明明是最有希望的人选。可不是因为他对你特别欣赏我才帮他说话，很多人都是这么认为的。听说他本来确实会当选，但忽然间发生了一些事情，最后就变成这样的结果了。

我好想知道究竟发生了啥事啊！有没有好心人可以告诉我，在我跟龙族打仗的时候都错过了些什么？

不过，他没当上总长，对我来说倒是不坏的事情。这么说好像有些自私，我当然希望他心想事成，但如果他就任总长，就不再像现在这样是我的直属长官，失去一个好长官总是令人遗憾的。 

XIV. 

安妮，我要告诉你一个不幸的消息：那位又聪明又可靠的长官，马上就要离开神殿骑士团了，他即将就任隔壁苍穹骑士团的总长！

这对他来说是好事，能在教皇身边做事他一定很高兴。可我们这些部下就惨了，天知道接替他之前的位置的人会是谁？我已经很久没做过噩梦了，可想到过去被那些贵族军官使唤来使唤去的日子，我竟然连续三天梦见我被什么没见过的蛮神精练，真是太可怕了！

这听起来好像民间诗歌里什么神的阴谋，哈罗妮青睐他，故意让他输掉神殿骑士团的竞选，好把他弄到冰天宫去……

打住打住，胡乱猜测神意可是大不敬！我是神殿骑士，不该犯这样的错误。

不管怎么说祝贺那位长官吧。 

XV.

真是大惊喜！那位长官竟然要我跟他一起去苍穹骑士团。这可是只有精英中的精英才能有资格加入的，全国只有十二个名额呢。整个神殿骑士团他就只邀请了我一个人，想想就很骄傲呀！这正说明我很厉害嘛。

苍穹骑士团所有人的武器都是银白色的，就好像冰天座的光芒一样，看起来十分神圣，安妮你也不能例外哦。要在教皇身边做事，保持神圣是必须的，我觉得这个颜色很适合你，希望你也会喜欢。

不知道是不是错觉，银白色的你看起来线条也变得柔和了，侧刃光滑得好像冰面一样，倒真的像是一位可爱的少女。

XVI.

穿上蓝白色的铠甲，我觉得自己比以前更帅了，穿上这身衣服去迎接焕然如新的你，就连铁匠师傅也说我跟你十分相配。教皇厅的品味果然很棒。

说起来，我很早之前便想看看教皇厅里面是什么样了，但是一直没有机会进来。不进来还不知道，教皇厅灰白色的石头墙壁里面竟然藏着这么漂亮的花园，好多我叫不出名字的花朵盛开在这里，简直不可思议。

倒是路过云雾街的时候，总觉得有奇怪的视线在看着我，让人浑身不自在。一定是我这身铠甲太引人注目的缘故，我要尽快习惯这种关注才是。

XVII. 

苍穹骑士团里还有另外两位使用斧头的骑士，我很想跟他们一起切磋技艺，可他们看起来不怎么好相处。

尤其是那个黑黑的家伙，他看见我在战斗中把你砸碎的时候，大声地嘲笑了我，好像我做了什么很蠢的事情一样。

我问他，你的斧子不会碎吗？他说，绝对不会。

这一定是他的斧子不够好的缘故。

至于另一位，他的斧子造型看起来倒像是法杖。而他也真的拿它当法器使，召唤出许多的雷电，看起来真有意思。

听说他是前任总长在的时候就加入骑士团的前辈，改天有机会一定要向他请教些事情。 

XVIII.

安妮……我前几天做了一件大好事。

我在酒馆里看到格里诺，就是上次跟你说的那个黑家伙，闷闷不乐的样子，想去让他开心开心。我们都是使用巨斧的战士，按理说应该用我们最称手的兵器切磋，可你还在修理中，暂时不适合战斗。我想跟他掰腕子，以前在神殿骑士团的时候，大家喝完酒无聊都会这么寻乐子。

格里诺他本来也没拒绝，哪知道输给我之后便当场大发雷霆，抡起拳头就打我。我也只不过趁机开了几句玩笑嘛，至于生那么大气？打我也就算了，还偏偏挑脸打，真的很过分！

我后来听说他那晚接下来的时间都笑嘻嘻地，看起来心情不错，这可都是我的功劳！他应该感谢我的！

XIX. 

有件事情一直都很好奇，埃尔姆诺斯特，那个跟你提到过的前辈，究竟是先成为一名战士，还是先成为一名雷电魔法师的？为了搞清楚这个问题，我决定去找他掰手腕试试。如果他先前是战士的话，手臂的力量一定不小。如果他先前是魔法师，那可就不一定了。

我是抱着认真诚恳的态度去找他讨教的，哪知道他身为前辈竟然作弊，用他的魔法暗算我！我一碰到他，手就麻痹得失去了知觉，就连被他按倒在桌面上时都不觉得疼。

这就是我没有及时去把你接回来的原因，希望你理解。

看来我是斧组唯一的正直人了，我要谨遵总长的教诲，努力跟喜欢恶作剧的同事们好好相处。

XX.

皇都最近来了一位冒险者，十分厉害，竟然打败了格里诺和他的伙伴波勒克兰，就是那个独眼的家伙。昨天教皇召见了他，总长还替那两个冒失鬼向他道歉。

他离开的时候我刚好瞧见，看起来也不是什么出众的人。要不是怕这个时候找他掰手腕被误解，我还真想知道他有多厉害呢。

算起来，皇都很久没有对陌生人开放过了。最近伊修加德发生了许多不寻常的事情，异端者跟龙族的活动越来越频繁，平民中也开始有了反叛者，隔壁异端审判局的灯光通宵长明，路过落魔崖时下面的血腥味浓到让我呼吸困难。

要操心的事情越来越多，和冒险者掰手腕的事情就暂时放下吧，以后总有机会知道谁更强的。 

XXI.

那位冒险者现在是我们的敌人了，没想到他竟然会勾结异端者，还跟那个冰之女巫搅和到一起，真是看不出来啊！

现在皇都乱成一锅粥，只是去把你取回来的这么短短的一段路，我都能看见不少鬼鬼祟祟的人交头接耳。要说没有那个人在其中参与阴谋，我是不信的。

早该想到莫名其妙出现的外来者不会安什么好心，伊修加德数千年来闭锁国门的策略果然是正确的。我们国家的命运只能由我们自己来掌握，永远都不该让外人插手。

异端者也好，龙族也好，就由我们来把它们消灭干净吧！ 

XXII.

安妮，我觉得我最近有点不大对劲，又弄不清究竟是哪里出了问题。仔细想想，好像也不是最近，具体什么时候开始的，我也想不起。

可能是这段时间的麻烦事情太多了吧？

倒是没什么大碍，只要我的力量依然强大，能够打倒敌人就行。

我先前蒙受教皇的祝福，获得了圣骑士的力量。那可是传说中开国十二骑士的庇佑啊，我是听着他们的故事长大的。得到这份荣耀的我，以后也会成为传说吧？

不过在那之前，还有很多残酷的战斗在等着我们，你大概又要碎很多次了。请放心，不管多少次，我都会将你找回。

XXIII.

血腥安妮，这是我为你命名之后第一次叫你的全名吧？陪伴我多年，你无数次痛饮敌人的鲜血，“血腥”二字名副其实。

我当初并没有想到，你最后一次在殷红色中破碎，浸泡的竟然是我自己的血。被我自己的鲜血染红的你，竟然也比过去任何一个时候都要美丽。

使人流血者，终难免走向相同的结局，我很早就明白这一点，没什么不好接受的。那些书里的英雄人物看来看去，也没几个活得长，我早就做好最后的觉悟。

我要是怕死，一开始就不会成为一名战士。

只是，说起来有些遗憾啊，这次是没办法把你带回去修好了。这魔大陆人迹罕至，也没什么人往来，你大概只能同我一起在这里沉睡到世界末日。

不过有你的陪伴，即使是长眠，我也不会觉得孤单。

晚安，我的好安妮，你今后再也不会碎掉了。

2018-10-09


End file.
